


The Vega Bros Taking Care Of You When You're Upset Would Include

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: The Vega Brothers [1]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994), Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Protectiveness, Snuggling, Temple Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	The Vega Bros Taking Care Of You When You're Upset Would Include

**vincent:**

  * him pulling you onto his lap and cuddling you
  * but he’s super awkward and helpless - he doesn’t want to make it any worse, he’d feel terrible
  * “ _so who do i hafta shoot today?”_
  * wiping your tears for you!!!
  * “ _uhh... d’you want me to get you some chocolate?”_
  * you giggle at this and instantly feel a little better
  * as much as he likes his booze, he won’t let you have any while you’re in a state - “ _no, baby, that’s gonna make you worse-- what about a burger? you want a burger?”_
  * him stroking your hair
  * forehead kisses, cheek kisses, temple kisses
  * him doing something dumb by accident and being surprised when you feel better, giggling at his stupidity
  * him standing practising words of comfort in his own time so he feels less helpless when you’re next upset
  * “ _would a glow stick make you feel better?”_



  


 

**vic:**

  * “ _c’mere, princess, daddy’s got you, now what’samatter?”_
  * he knows exactly what to do, unlike his brother
  * him letting you bury your head into his chest, wrapping his arms around you and cradling the back of your head
  * after a few mins of holding you tight, him whispering to you - “ _who’s done this to you, baby girl, what’s wrong? daddy’s here”_
  * him carrying you to bed and joining you, pulling you close
  * he also always gently wipes your tears for you, making sure to not smudge your makeup - to him, you’re so precious
  * him looking down at you like you’re his world and doing that damn beautiful smile
  * “so  _how d’you manage to look so fuckin’ beautiful while being so upset, sweetheart?”_
  * you having his full attention because  **nobody** fucking messes with his girl and lives to tell the tale
  * him fetching you anything you want - bringing you meals/snacks, putting whatever you like on tv, bringing you warm fuzzy blankets
  * other than that, he stays in bed with you all day
  * he also calls off all meetings, jobs and any other reason to go out, just so he can stay home and make sure his princess is okay
  * two words--  **comfort sex**




End file.
